Ex-competencias y bienvenidas
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: Los años cambian algunas cosas, aun cuando otras sigan igual. Carly/Mikage.


**Ex-competencias y bienvenidas**

**Disclaimer:** YGO 5D's y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencias:** Spoilers del final del anime, yuri insinuado.

Ex-competencias y bienvenidas

—E-entiendo... entonces mañana Atlas-sama...

Carly ni siquiera parpadeó, demasiado atenta a las palabras de Mikage y deseosa de escuchar lo que la persona al otro lado del teléfono estaba diciendo, aunque desde ya podía imaginar de qué se trataba.

Usualmente la razón por la que llamaban a Mikage tan temprano era cuando ocurría alguna emergencia mayor en la ciudad.

En esas ocasiones Mikage siempre se vestía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y salía en dirección al lugar del problema antes de que terminasen de explicarle toda la situación por teléfono.

La otra razón, mucho menos común, era cuando alguien especialmente famoso visitaba casi que de sorpresa la ciudad de Neo Domino y el alcalde decidía darle la bienvenida oficialmente, además de dejar en manos de un comité de confianza no sólo la seguridad del recién llegado, sino todos los detalles de su estadía.

Ese hecho y el que Mikage hubiese mencionado a Jack bastaba para que Carly pudiese hacerse una idea, pero todavía quería una confirmación y algunos detalles más específicos.

Para su mala suerte el resto de conversación se limitó a "sí" y "no" y frases poco específicas, pero cuando la llamada terminó Mikage la miró de frente y dijo con seriedad:

—Atlas-sama vendrá mañana.

Aunque eso confirmaba sus esperanzadas sospechas, Carly la observó en silencio por un momento antes de reaccionar y cuando lo hizo fue solamente con una gran sonrisa.

Porque Jack estaba de regreso. ¡De regreso!

Carly no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había escuchado una noticia que además de ser tan buena para ella, también la hiciese querer salir corriendo para poder ser la primera en cubrirla, aun cuando no tenía un jefe gritándole o una fecha límite sobre su cabeza.

—¡Esta vez sí conseguiré una exclusiva antes que nadie! —exclamó luego de un largo rato, riendo contenta.

—¡Hey! —Mikage puso sus brazos en jarra—. Si quieres una entrevista tendrás que entrar como todos, luego de conseguir un pase para la rueda de prensa. —Mikage frunció el ceño por un momento, como si estuviese pensando seriamente desde ya en su trabajo—. Y antes de eso tendremos una ceremonia de bienvenida...

—Hablaré con él en cuanto llegue a la ciudad —la interrumpió Carly.

Estaba consciente de que no se llevaría un trato especial, pero eso nunca la había detenido a la hora de intentar llegar antes que los demás hasta la persona a la que quería entrevistar o para conseguir una noticia, así tuviese esquivar un par de guardias o infiltrarse en algún lugar en el que sólo podía entrar personal autorizado en el proceso.

Y además esta vez se trataba de Jack, por lo que estaba doblemente motivada para llegar a él antes que nadie y así poder ser la primera no sólo en entrevistarlo sino en saludarlo. Y una vez estuviese con él, confiaba que nadie la echaría...

—_Yo_ iré con el grupo de representantes de Neo Domino a darle la bienvenida —pronunció Mikage, sacándola de sus pensamientos—. Tú tendrás que esperar hasta la rueda...

—Lo único que quieres —dijo Carly, interrumpiéndola nuevamente mientras la señalaba con rudeza usando uno de sus dedos— es acaparar a Jack.

—Eso es lo que yo debería decir. —Mikage resopló y se cruzó de brazos.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mirándose mutuamente con expresiones molestas, pero luego de unos segundos Carly dejó escapar una sonora carcajada y Mikage rió suavemente, ocultando sus labios con una de sus manos hasta detenerse.

No habían tenido una discusión como esa desde un par de años después de la partida de Jack y ahora habían sonado como si hubiesen retrocedido en el tiempo, probando que habían hablado así más por costumbre que por otra razón.

—Sea como sea —comentó Carly—, tenemos que darle la bienvenida antes que nadie.

—Por supuesto —aceptó Mikage con una pequeña sonrisa, intercambiando una mirada cómplice con ella antes de salir por completo de la cama.

Carly le contestó el gesto con una sonrisa mucho más brillante y se dejó caer en las cómodas sábanas, aun cuando no tenía intenciones de volver a dormir y Mikage ya había comenzado sus preparaciones para irse a trabajar, cosa que ella también tendría que hacer en menos de una hora.

Pero eso no era tan importante como el que Jack al fin volvería.

Era el rey que admiraban, al fin de cuentas, y aunque otras cosas hubiesen cambiado eso no lo había hecho. Y luego de apoyarlo y aguardar por su regreso —a pesar de haber remplazado en algún momento los sueños rosa en los que se convertían en reinas por la mucho más real y agradable compañía mutua—, lo menos que merecían era ser las primeras en verlo.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, notó Carly, había alguien más quien con toda seguridad también había estado esperando por el retorno de Jack.

—¿Deberíamos llamar a Stephanie? —preguntó en voz alta.

Mikage respondió cerrando la puerta del baño con más fuerza de la necesaria, como si todavía le siguiese molestando la otra chica.


End file.
